Team 7 revised
by Naruto909
Summary: What if Hinata was on Naruto's squad in the first place. Will things have changed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic hope you enjoy

Naruto was elated, he has mastered the shadow clone jutsu and is about to be put on a new squad. He hoped that Sakura was on his team and that he got a strong leader. He turned his head and saw Hinata looking at him but quickly looked away blushing as she saw Naruto look at her. Before he could finish his thought Iruka called for the class to look up front.

"Attention class now is the time a assign you to your squads"

The class fell silent in anticipation of his next words.

Iruka continued, "The first squad is Naruto, Saskue, and Hiniata"

Naruto was bummed he didn't get Sakura and got Saskue but was sort of happy that he got Hinata because she was the only one who didn't shun him. Hinata however almost fainted hearing the people in her squad. The other squads contained Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The other in consisted of Kiba, Sakura, and Shino. Naruto's squad leader was Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copy ninja and was notoriously known for being strong. The new squad met up but Kakashi was late.

He said he wanted to know the things we like and dislike and our dreams for the future. After giving a lousy demonstration Saskue went first

"I don't like anything in particular, a dislike a lot of things and my hopes for the future is to eliminate a certain someone."

'I wonder if he's talking about me' but before he could finish his thought Hinata went

"I like someone in particular" she glanced at Naruto who wasn't looking but blushed quickly when he turned around. This didn't go unnoticed by the other guys. Hinata continued "I dislike feeling weak all of the time and my hopes for the future is top prove myself to someone" she said while blushing new shades of red.

Kakashi ignored this and explained to them the challenge they will go through to become genin. They had to take some bells but there was only two so one of them were going to be left out. Before they set off Hiniata tugged on Naruto's sleeve blushing horribly whispering him good luck.

A/N: Please comment and make suggestions no use in flaming if you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it. If you did like it however check that follow and favorite box and I will update soon


	2. The real test

A/N: Thank you Rose Tiger and Sydney Jane Dale for commenting. I didn't realize I spelled Sasuke wrong. Also, some parts may seem overused. That is because I gather ideas from other fanfics, check my profile to check them out, If some words are misspelled and I won't use any of the suffixes like chan and kun. Now on with the story.

The three new squad members set off. Kakashi noticed that two of them were hiding nearby.

'Well at least they got the concealment part right' Kakashi thought. But right after his thought Naruto came, ready to fight.

"Hey old man, I'm gonna get one those bells no matter what. Believe It!"

Then he went charging at Kakashi but stopped when Kakashi reached into his pack and pulled out a... BOOK. A sweat drop formed on Naruto's head as he saw the object.

"What are you doing with that thing" Naruto yelled

"I only need the one hand to defeat someone like you" Kakashi said.

Naruto continued to charge and was about to be beaten when a blur came and stop Kakashi's blow. Hinata was there Byuakugan at the ready. She then told Naruto that they needed to get out of here and went into the forest until they were sure they were at of Kakashi's range.

"Naruto if we work together, we probably have a chance at getting the bells" Hinata whispered, a slight blush on her face. Naruto hurriedly agreed knowing that he would have a better chance of making genin. They formed a plan and got ready to set it in motion.

The group of two went to find Kakashi who was fighting Sasuke in a very heated battle. Sasuke was turned upside in mid-air and grazed one of the bells, but Kakashi quickly backed away. The two ninja quickly charged at one another again with Sasuke starting off with a right hook which Kakashi easily deflected and through a jab at Sasuke's chest, but he quickly dodged and tried to knee Kakashi who dodged hit Saskue square in the chest and sent him flying. When Sasuke got off he saw that Kakashi was gone but heard something underneath and a hand shot up and brought Sasuke down in the Earth.

"Wow this is going to be funnier than expected" Naruto said happily. Once they found Kakashi Naruto burst from the shrubs and shouted Shadow Clone Jutsu and five more Narutos came at of nowhere

'So it's true, this kid can make fully functional shadow clones' Kakashi thought. He didn't have time to finish his thought because Naruto started to charge at him and managed to hold him down as Hinata came prepared to strike Kakashi, but he disappeared and replaced himself with one of Naruto's clone which instantly vanished from the blow the Hyuga gave. The Narutos regrouped and started beating each other up in suspicion that either of them could be Kakashi despite Hinata saying he wasn't here. While leaving Naruto saw a bell not the ground with Hinata following him trying to stop him from making a mistake but they both got caught up in a tree trap. Hinata was blushing new shades oh red as she saw how close Naruto's face was to hers. Good thing Naruto mistakes for the blood rushing to her head. They both cut down the ropes and Naruto saw another bell and Naruto stupidly reached for it getting caught in another trap bumping into Hinata who fainted by Naruto's touch. Kakashi came in taunting Naruto with the bell.

"Remember next time, if the bait is obvious don't take it" and his gaze shifted over to Hinata on the ground red in the face and took a guess at what happened.

"Naruto did you, by any chance touch Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, I bumped into her while I was going up. So what?" Naruto said.

"Nothing, just asking," Kakashi said. In a short while Hinata regained consciousness embarrassed by how she reacted to Naruto's touch. Naruto and the others were in an open field, but only Naruto was tied up due to be stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. His punishment was that he had to starve while he watched the others eat and if any of the others tried to feed him they will not be eligible to become genin.

"I can go for for days without eating. Believe It!" Naruto shouted as his stomach growled. This went on for about 10 minutes before Sasuke offered him his food.

"Here you go dobe, hurry up and eat up I don't need you slowing us down with your empty belly," Sasuke said in his bored tone.

"But Kakashi said we wouldn't be eligible to become genin" Naruto said a bit surprised at Sasuke's suggestion.

"Hurry up and take it dobe, before Kakashi comes back" Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"H-here Naruto I-I wasn't h-hungry anyways" Hinata said blushing horrendously offering Naruto the food. Sasuke noticed this and smirked at how oblivious Naruto was.

"Hinata I would take it but you're umm hand feed it to me since I'm sorta tied up at the moment" Naruto said, sorta embarrassed. Hinata's face went crimson red at the thought of feeding Naruto by hand. He was going to take a bite but thunder clouds came at of nowhere and in a flash of lightning came an angry Kakashi came. Well they guessed he was angry, since he insisted on wearing some stupid mask all the time.

"We're you just going to feed Naruto despite my orders," Kakashi said sternly. Surprisingly Hinata was the one one to speak up.

"We were, because Naruto is our squad member and we are one" Hinata said shyly but with a bit more confidence.

"So you disobeyed my orders because you are one" Kakashi said.

"Yes" squad 7 said in unison. Naruto was surprised that someone stood up for him.

"Well I have nothing to say but that you have passed" Kakashi said smiling. At least they thought he was. The team looked up at him with a very confused look on their faces.

"Every time I conducted this test the team listened and let their partner starve, but you guys knew that ALL of you needed to be at 100% to pass the rest of this test"

Naruto and the others were at a loss of words both at of surprise and excitement for finding out they they passed and became genin. When Naruto was untied he whooped with joy and gave Hinata a giant bear hug, but felt her go limp and realized she had fainted. Kakashi and Sasuke could hardly contain their laughter at this. While Naruto was worried and rushed to the hospital carrying Hinata bridal style.

A/N:I don't own Naruto and I don't get money from this. Hope this chapter was better and longer. Remember if you hadn't already check that follow and favorite box and comment. Last comments were super helpful and remember that there is no use in flaming. Wait till next time and hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. The sorta date

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Hey guys, Soooooo sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. Auto-correct hates me, I was a bit sleepy and I write this in notes so I can't bold face anything and I don't have time to spell check. I hope you can look past it and enjoy the story.

P.S: I'm gonna start doing POVs now it starts with Hinata's

Hinata woke up surprised to be in a hospital. She blushed as she remembered what had happened. Naruto gave her a hug and she fainted.

The next thing she saw made her 'EEP' in surprise. Naruto was right next to her, sleeping because he has been waiting for a while. He jumped in surprise at the sudden sound the Kunoich (not sure if spelled that right) made.

"Look who decided to wake up" Naruto said with his goofy grin. Hinata just took sudden interest in the sheets, blushing horribly. Naruto ignored this and grabbed Hinata's hand. The action made her blush even deeper.

"Hinata, are you O.K. You sorta just fainted when Kakashi said we passed" Naruto said with concern noticeable in his voice.

"Y-yeah I-i was j-just s-so happy w-we passed" Hinata lied. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tighter.

"Well don't faint like that again. You had me worried back there" Naruto said in a serious tone. Hinata only blushed deeper at Naruto's concern.

"You know if you're up for it, we could go get some ramen to celebrate" Naruto said, completely oblivious to Hinata's blush.

"I-i w-would like th-that" Hinata said, her face burning up with he blush she had.

"Great, when do you want to go," Naruto said happily.

"I n-need to get r-ready, so you c-can come by a-at 5" Hinata said in a barely audible whisper.

"Great, I have to freshen up too so I works out for me" Naruto said, "do you want me to walk you home, I don't know if you're up to it."

Hinata was actually fine but didn't want Naruto to know why she fainted, also she wouldn't mind walking with her crush.

"S-sure N-naruto, I would like the company" Hinata said, her blush still noticeable on her cheeks.

~Time skip at Hinata's house~

"Bye, I'll be back at 5" Naruto shouted as he left. Hinata was happy that she passed Kakashi's test and that she was gonna go on a sorta date with her crush.

'If only it was a real date' Hinata thought to herself. She mentally laughed at herself, if it was a real date she would've fainted for so long that she would've missed it. Before she went to her room she went to talk to her father to tell him the good news.

"Father, I have good news" Hinata said, looking at her dad, which surprised him since she always looks at the ground "I have passed the test and I am now a genin and will be going to hang out with my new squad" Hinata said, being as formal as possible.

"Very well, have fun and good job" Hiashi said, being formal too. The congratulations caught Hinata by surprise, but just accepted it and went to her room to freshen up but her sister Hanabi stopped her.

"So I heard that HE is on your team" Hanabi said with a smile on her face.

"Who are talking about" Hinata said blushing because she knew who she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, you know I'm talking about Naruto" Hanabi said, the giant smile still visible on her face. "I also heard your going on a-" but Hinata quickly interrupted her

"It's not like that, we're just celebrating because we passed the test, nothing else" Hinata hurriedly rushing to her room. She was blushing horribly while thinking 'A date, with Naruto that will be the day. '

Naruto POV

Naruto sighed heavily and sat down. He tried to convince Sasuke to come but that guy just said no every time. 'At least Hinata wants to join' thought Naruto. He said usher he had clothes that weren't orange, but all of them were and all of them were jump suits. He looked at his small and messy apartment. At least I have a home even though I barely get by. He checked the clock 4:50 he should head now so he's not late.

Normal POV

Naruto went to the Hyuga compound surprised to see Hinata waiting for him.

"What's up Hinata" Naruto yelled, startling the Hyuga.

Where is Sasuke?" Hinata said shyly but quickly added, "because I thought we were going to celebrate as a group" she added this because she saw the look of annoyance at the mention of the guy every girl wants.

"I ask d him to come, but apparently he has better things to do, as always. Is it O.K it's the two of us?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I-it's a-alright" Hinata said while blushing.

"Ok hope you like ramen 'cause we're going to Ichiraku's"

Scene swap Ichiraku's

Once they arrived at the ramen shop Ichiraku looked at them suspiciously "So you two on a date"

The two of them looked at the man with a blush noticeable on their faces "No old man we're celebrating the success of our test not a date" Naruto yelled. Ichiraku noticed the disappointment on the Hygua's face that it's not a date.

"Very well, what will you guys be having" Ichiraku said, changing the subject. After the both ordered the miso pork ramen. The two ninja started conversing.

"Forget to say thanks back there for the save. Kakashi was beating my butt" Naruto said.

"I-it was r-really nothing. I-I just helped a f-fellow t-teammate" Hinata said barely audible.

"We'll also thanks for offering your food. No one actually cared for me like that" Naruto said genuinely thankful.

This caused Hinata to blush horribly, but thank goodness the food came and they choked down.

They arrived at the Hyuga compound and Naruto gave Hinata a hug. Thanking her for helping once again.

"I-I had a g-great time, thanks for taking me" Hinata said her face tomato red.

"Yeah we should hang out another time I had fun too" Naruto said. Hinata entered her room and thought about the events that have happened recently. She got put on the same squad as her crush, she got to hang out with Naruto and he gave her two hugs. Something was missing. After that thought she promptly fainted. Oh yeah, that.

A/N: Hoped this was a good long chapter sorry if they're are any mistakes. Please comment and make suggestions for future chapters. I have school soon so updates may come later than usual, hope you enjoyed and make sure you press that favorite and follow button if you already haven't and have a great day.


End file.
